fossworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons and Dragons Campaigns
Current characters: ''The Tearing of the Weave (Current Campaign) Dead Party Members: Mirabella Amberwill Gurudor Silverfeather Sybil Destryl PCs currently not in play '''The Road to Hommlett' Cale Alduin Pensato Mathmoss Fushon PCs - The Barrow of the Forgotten King PCs - Waterdeep / Brewery Gang Fenrir Corum Oz Raya Retzal Veddic Carver Nestoone - cleric of Oghma PCs - 'The Crew of the Sea Wvyern Nobby Shifty Crispy Dead out of play PCs Raz Shesara ''Party NPCs '''The Crew of the Sea Wvyern' Waterdeep / Brewery Gang Gharlie the Doppelganger - replaced Giselle for a bit. AKA Atla (blonde half-elf) Giselle Nesher - trade ward guard house clerk, transfered to north ward ''Other NPCs 'The Savage Tide Campaign' Constable 'Puddy-puddy' Padesh - possibly corrupt city guard Father Varal Estrin - cleric of Livander, Sasserine Vander Anderhoff - former pie shop owner Tusk - old ogre Kintay - Estrins nephew Jasmine - lvl 2 paladin (deceased) Crimson - a murderer (deceased) Eldara Lilybrook - tried to raise Crimson (deceased) Helek - harbour master's assistant Taeghen Calaudra - sun elf baker Bhula Jalamba - female human butcher Ayesha and Mashai - fighting sisters (both deceased). Mashai was Rollo's girlfriend for a short time Dek and Hulog - corrupt city guards (deceased) Eriss Jaree Lissa Tavartarr - lvl 7 sorcerer, gnome. Gone to LTA Namien - former head of the Taxidermists Guild. Ran off Sash - former Lotus Dragon rogue Fip - former Lotus Dragon rogue Zag - former Lotus Dragon rogue Lady Lotus Dragon - leader of the Lotus Dragons (later killed on the Wyvern by Retzal, then came back as a ghost) real name Rowyn Kellani Rita - former Lotus Dragon merc and now pie shop guard Lady Maly Tuskahil - pie shop patron Vanthus Vanderboren - Lavinia's brother, a twat Shefton - rogue, killed by Vanthus (deceased) Penkus - rogue, letter writer, killed by Vanthus (deceased) Corra - Lavinia's halfing maid (deceased) Glittermain - owner of Glittermain's Vault Brissa - Vanthus's mistress (later a zombie then deceased) Dano - juvenile green dragon Fatima - former live in prostitute of Raz Chakra Bankuu - rabble rouser prophet Edith Carlotti - vineyard owner Y'an Umbo Jun - her husband Y'un and Y'ar - their sons Heebee and Eros - their slaves (Eros deceased) Skriss - their lizardman slave Taffellia 'Taffy' Borollo - childhood rogue friend of Shifty (Raz shagged her) Charro - cleric of Shaundakul Harlis Javil - female Kracken Cove pirate Drevoruz - pirate first mate (deceased) Yeland - gnome, Nobby and Raz fought him Cogol - half-orc, Nobby and Raz fought him Tolan - Jade Raven - was there something between him and Lavinia for a while? 'Bob' - Jade Raven Liamae Teslikaria - Jade Raven - Now in Waterdeep Cascus - Jade Raven, dwarf druid Loblobtoob - frogwoman, mate of cheif Morife - bard from Musician's Guild - helped Rollo with his opera Father Feres - elderly Priest of Tyr. Now a young gnome! Harl - half orc blacksmith (deceased) Avner Meravanchi - male human Aristocrat - pretty grumpy about most things. Hated by Shifty Burumba Tek - male human warrior (deceased, killed by Shifty at Port Ishai) Zalazar Neskal - male aasimar adept (killed by a gaint octopus) Naomi Uctul - female half elf warrior (deceased, killed by Burumba Tek) Tare Ulungu - male human woodcutter & carpenter Tulu Aran - male human colonist (killed in pirate fight at Fort Greenock) Intingi Maengwe - female human trapmaker - saved from being squashed by Rollo Devilia Syba - female human colonist - Cook Joylin Horn - female dwarf stonemason Banaby Chisk - male human servant to Avner Meravanchi Quenge Aspe - male human servant to Avner Meravanchi Thunderstrike - black pedigree stallion of Avner Meravanchi Siroo - an elder of Tooj-Reh Kelech - young warrior, was human - now a wild dwarf, hired by Rollo - killed again by a flostam ooze and reincarnated as a goblin! Gone to LTA. Wabenga - young sailor, hired by Rollo (killed in pirate fight at Fort Greenock) Solamon - experienced sailor, hired by Rollo (killed by a flostam ooze, then reincarnated, then killed again in pirate fight at Fort Greenock Monen Forelle - half elf wizard rescued from pirates. Now on the Nixie Yenga L'umbaba - a bard, part of Crispies crew. Worked on Rollo's opera Hank and Gerek - pirate sailors, now on the Wyvern crew Willy Reach - Gnomish artificer of Renkrue. (deceased) Made - Crispy's girlfriend in Renkrue Lady Willemia Such - Wife of Renkrue village cheif and former patron of Willy Reach. Origionaly from Baldur's Gate Nyoman - her gardener and the 'Mystic Seer' Olander Spume - cleric, aka 'The Altar Boy', Ilmater Wayan the Wise - elderly adept of Renkrue Made the Hunter - young forest hunter of Renkrue Mellophane - evil jungle witch/druid (deceased) 'Child Snatcher' - her wolf animal companion (deceased) Rampleskin - Corrupted Nymph left alive by group Edrina - Currupted Nymph killed by group '''The Barrow of the Forgotten King' Christopher Sendars - mayor of Seawell Pass Brian - owner of general store in Seawell Pass Bartholomew - leader of guards, Seawell Pass Shikash - lizard woman Erqua - bandit leader. charmed, raped and put to death Tiler - girl of King's Holm, near the Moon Sea, found locked in catacombs Ian Turbrand - the owner of the Coronet and cabbage man from King's Holm, involved in Tomb Adventure Xeron - bad guy, still alive! Waterdeep Adventures (Olaf) Dan Wicks - Candle Shop owner, 'Longing Lights' in Trades Ward. Erin Wicks - his daughter Rurik Van Richter - watchman, paladin, Trade District Jainsle - Civiliar, Corums boss lady 'Filthy' Maknaztey' - family of possibly were-rats. Daughter may be the only one alive 'Fist' - Barman at the Thisty Throat Hilda - watchwoman, entertaining Downy Beard - tobacconist Raya's Contact - gave us a rat killing job Brother Tero - cleric of Oghma, contact of Raya Pip - annoying halfing watchman Pizana - grumpy female watchman civilar Adon Hail - reject squad civilar Fat Pat - reject squad amar Wulfgar - reject squad watchman, dwarf with wooden leg Olissar - reject squad watchman, young family man Jako - rat catcher Minkey Bek - rat catcher Vernon - baddie Esvele - head of the Dungsweeper's Guild Bala - Vernon's sister. We killed her Abrix - senior civilar, fat and pessimistic. gave the ratcatcher pro bono Mystery McNasty runner - seen fleeing the scene of the murder Doreese - female wench of Midnight Sun - possible suspect Araloor - elf male, dead. part of murder plot Janna - female dwarf watchman, Corum flatmate (decapitated) Akessia - an amar at Corum's watch post, female human Warrior; Stooped back Rorija - (female human Warrior; Overdressed), watchman, knows Bull Elks Finn - friend of Raya (dead) lady Jereth - of Tarn Villa, northward. Part of Sig's caper Lord Arum Tarm - of Tarn Villa, northward. Part of Sig's caper Hanz - their butler Eno - insane murderer looking to reform. rat-catcher Raviril - dead barbarian. Owner of the talisman that was at the murder scene Volothun Geddan - traveller. kicked off the Festhall business Edna Crabapple - husband of tower owner, used by Rogero Rogero the necromancer - dead guy from Belnimbra street Lady Mhair Szeltune - contact in Watchful Order of Magistars and Protectors Arik ?? - monk of Tyr, husband of Esvele Kiera Tarm - missing daughter of Tarn Villa Darwel Umbruskor - baddy necro, tower in Northward Anya - part of team of Hagar's men Thomas Siohcen - in league with MG. Died by sock. Cultist? Sefal Turek - Trade Ward watch (human, male, cleric) civilar Doma Steelaxe - Trade Ward watch (female dwarf fighter) Amar Medanda - female bard from Bard College Miss Yandis Minomaile - female bard from Bard College Marton - hirling fighter of Eno Knepp - hirling fighter of Eno Petraska Sparger - daughter of Old Jock and owner of OJB Lousian - elf card sharp probably Miranda - baddie woman, alias 'Lilyana', dumped at Rayneford Powleck - her accomplace. dead. Amar Scmitz - Castle Ward watch Civilar Peterson - Castle Ward watch Bog / Brian - Fenrir's goblin Blarik Jaffery - Rayneford, cleric of Tyr, young male human Castil Leeward - Rayneford, inn keeper, young male human Squire Nirrle Haickswill - Rayneford, old human male Hester Shakespear - Rayneford, bard, young female human Kade Tosscobble - Rayneford, local law, male halfling Waterdeeo Adventures (Foss) Stren Stottly - Fenrirs grumpy half orc neighbour Yvonne Shellick - Giselle's maid in Waterdeep Hilda Broomsworth - custodian of flats in Northward Aunt Bitty - 45 years old, Giselles chaperone Driver Dan - coachman, killed by Ranulf the Ranger Bnurgstickslackskin - Fenrir's demon Ranulf the Ranger - Bandit. Killed by Fenrir in Bonefinger Wood Kurl Gnesher - father of Giselle Lady Hycinth Hatrap - his wife Ulsas Gnesher - his son Gamblayne Fortnessle - his broker (killed in Waterdeep and robbed) Teru Yardpike - Butler , lodge house of Kurl Gnesher Sten Arbutt - First Footman, lodge house of Kurl Gnesher, likes a drink Betburn Tinner - Second Footman Pippa Greenwood - Gardner, a half elf woman, quite old looking Shel Cook - Cook human female, Demy Bracket - Second Cook human female, Vera Halfcrown - First Maid human female, Jil Nackney - Second Maid human female, flippety-jibbet, 13 years old Wendy Flatfoot - Third Maid human/dwarf female, pretty, 18 years old Cavu the Cursed - Oz's contact for Brian quest Kip - Oz's urchin dude Dorothea Goodwyn - Ogma temple info lady Tanner Morins - Market Overseer, Waterdeep Jensen Lackland - Sea Ward Civilar Harold Totter - Sea Ward watchwizard Inis Shale - Professional Witness, in his 50s Ilighast Chamnabber - ogma sage wizard Roberta Delan - lvl 9 cleric of ogma. human, tall, long grey hair Glaya Palonia - manager of Diloontier's Apothecary Dr Sloan - chief assassin of Diloontier's Apothecary Emmer Jundhyl - North Ward senior civilar, also a doppleganger. Exposed Neldrelle - female elf druid from Shrines of Nature Nerga Nemcali - Fenrir's 'contact' - parents own Essimuth's Equipment Gilliard DeRosan - head of devil cult in Waterdeep Liddy Sparktop - male gnome New Olam bard Professor Smaile - male gnome New Olam bard Jesker Smint - assassin. Dead 'Vincent' - tradesward watchman, drow, LE cleric Dyne and Stripe Mirtle - fighter brothers, dockward, pickled fisherman tavern Jessica Lupane - bard, femme fatale, New Olam Jimmy the Horsepuncher - kitchen porter at New Olam, tough guy Elsha Muleless - tough bodyguard of Cavu Ferrand 'Dusty' Trails - tough bodyguard of Cavu Queenie - Gnomish kidnapper, dockward Amar Lasat Main - young male human watchman at the Palace. Now Senior Civilar of Northward Egbert - a mad dwarf who things chickens are to blame for everything Erose Bralntee - known in Northward as a mistress Teresa Gorin - known in Northward as a mistress Mameo - watch contact of Oz (male human Cleric 1 ???; Moody) Ytlet Merfnurt - Unseen wizard minion of Emmer Jundhyl Machelle - (human female) of New Ollam – Acquaint of Oz Riffle - a rogue who at first tried to steal Fenrir's boots. Dead Trellor - some sort of human sorcerer. Burned at stake. Wenvelle - his girlfriend Burned at stake. Leben - a dwarven craftsmen who hid in one of the dark chambers at the back until food was brought out Burned at stake. Nodger - a half-orc warlock that hid in one of the other dark chambers. Suicide Malldermain - half elf wizard. Burned at stake Elaine - druid. was set free after rain put out her stake fire Dilly Mavelmish - halfling minion of Baeron. Escaped the HOJ. Later killed in ritual 'Vixen' - academic female warlock. Burned at the stake. Paul Treeman - devil-chicken breeder. burned at the stake Meven Track - the acolyte night watchman. of Ogma Shellen the Academic - of Church of Ogma, cleric Maliantor of the Grey Hands - lvl 10 wiz / 3 GH enforcer Blackrabbas Khulthund - Ogma , nature expert Nurt Hesher - clerk at the Estate Office at the Palace Evan Blint - held captive by Paul Treeman Zoltan the Magificant - ressurected then burnt to death Katrina - a maid Oz has been paying to watch Cavu Meleghost Starseer - joint head of the court of inquistion Ulfred Steygor - joint head of the court of inquistion Edvard Marr - hired by Oz to be a stand in for the watch Rufus - male human warrior. Odd looking. Wodot - female half orc warrior. Very odd looking, with long green hair worn in a bun. Humperdink - male gnome expert - a tracker and guide - has an odd squirrel like face Agnes - innkeepers daughter at I of WW. 17 years old. CHA 8 Elmo - village of Hommlet. Speaks slowly Jack - Elmo's neighbour and drinking buddy Theb Thibbletoe - The village Elder of Hommlet Jaroo - The druid of Hommlet. Killed Cale. Canon Terjon - The Cleric of Tyr of Hommlet Elem Oats - The malitia captain of Hommlet Ostler Gundigoot - The Innkeeper of Hommlet Mytch - The Miller of Hommlet Lieutenant Que - Representative of Burne and Rufus of Hommlet Frishick Mins - Representative of refugee camp of Hommlet Trisha - farmers daughter. Shagged by Alduin Glevenax - female troll seer, 3 days east of WD Elsine Makecoin - and her baby, saved by PCs. Now in Sea Ward Vint Toker - her guard. in his 40s Gavis Nate - blackmailer (dead) Fiddly Borin - blackmailer (dead) Malles - rogue 'barrel murdered' by Oz Elsdon Thunderstaff - father of Zoltan and Fenrir Zoltan Thunderstaff - brother of Fenrir. 12 years old Fatima Farouk - young lass, inside man of Wathuss house. Now works at OJB Hample Stridelong - lvl 8 druid at shrine of nature. Bear like Halfdan - a dwarf fighter in the Castle Ward Watch Sinris - a female dwarf cleric. CWW. Massive boosums Jolly Underdown - halfing rogue/bard who works for Maaril Elspeth Bendick Belvena - poet. committed suicide Special Amar Cellestine - on the EBB case Bertran - lvl 1 wizard / lvl 1 cleric - male human - fancies Giselle! Azbot - lvl 1 rogue - male gnome Nell - lvl 1 rogue - female gnome Julia Vashwif - the landlady of Maiden's Tears Regnet Amcathra - of House Amcathra Violet the Black - lvl 5 wizard. Dripping Dagger Harrister Blatt - wizard of the WOMP. Killed Fenrir and Strenk Mr Reed - firebrand talker. arrested at lecture Stella Sausagemonger - sec to Open Lord Tilly Toenail-ripper - brewers guild enforcer Tenance O'Fields - A half orc Dock Ward barbarian warlock Vinet the Bloody - A warlock from North Ward 'Fireball' Frodick - A very paranoid wizard from South Ward The Black Lioness - A one time rival of Baeron from Sea Ward Gasher Naks - a dock ward thug. Has often been used as hired muscle by the devil-cultists. Sovellia o' the gardens - a south ward madame who runs a small brothel . Dev W Squire Peterre - a rich man of north ward. Was part of DeRosan's 'set' of philanthropists. Fandangle the Wizard - a wizard of sea ward. Lives in a small tower by the city wall. DevW (burned) Osha the Wise - cleric of Mystra. Temple cleric of the House of Wonder. DevW? (burned) Nevin Tolomie - merchant of Trades Ward. Known to be a hedonist and drunkard DevW (burned) Moonwoman - dock ward wise woman long thought to be use devil magic for her potions (burned) Norty White - Castle Ward scribe. DevW (burned) Porot Vane - A rich boat builder and merchant. DevW (burned) Shimmermin - a known enemy of the demonists and devil worshiper of several decades. (question by inq) Rudy (3) - DSG ward Tamen Shell (6), - DSG ward - the daughter of a fisherman Wanda (5) - DSG ward - the daughter of a farmer. Emeny Stounecouncil. - a quarter dwarf' hired by oz to watch kids Gash the Bill - Who was big, blonde and had a scarred face. HB sellsword Handrak Mashface - Tall, with a face like minced meat. HB sellsword Frodim Happyduck - Pale, Picking his nails with a knife. Pointy ears. HB sellsword Bone-Eater Kads - Tall, Black haired with a large moustache. HB sellsword Captain Horablow Horntoe - of the waterdeep navy Brother Maynard - cleric - Temple of Ogma - Candlekeep Menet of Sodor. - cleric - Temple of Ogma - Candlekeep. lvl 6 Hull - guard - Candlekeep. Captain Strenk - fig/cle of the Red Stranglers 70 Dwerry Jantile - sorcerer GF of Nestoone Grinst Ervine - Trade Ward cheif watch civilar Byenav Iffantoram - black tower wizard. met Fen at the battle of the turnip fields Deverreck Hiilgauntlet - (Tendrils - Burning Serpent Terrace) Yarrowroot Palejake - leader of the Blood Drinkers Sir Kenneth Quintale, - holy order of the knights of samular Ellis Aderbrent - map maker, noble Innes Torkarrow, - New Olam half-elf bard called Etrude Vumplump - She's eighteen and a member of the Blood Drinkers. Anya - wanted by demons and Kossuth Dedra - Blood Drinker Vensa - Blood Drinker, KOd by Corum Shemrack - Blood Drinker, had a knife to Anya's throat. Cavefoot - Half-fiend Durzagon Boris Himmelhammer - sellsword dwarf, took Anya Lord Dinshadder Phylund - Diplomat. Acting on behalf of Waterdeep. Lord Moedt Belabranta - Leader of the Gryphon Cavalry General Obryn Ironfist - Leader of the Waterdeep Guards. A dwarf. Civilar Wishan Trembler - Watchman in charge of the big wagon of treasure Special Amar Celia Varres - Wagon guard, a woman King Obould Many-Arrows - leader of the orc horde Bandar Redraven - 'Bob' met him at the Thank-you Ball (it was De Rosan!) Mr Jinx - persona of a Waterdeep Steel Dragon Captain Haven - Tattos, rough. Artimel Villa guard captain Bresnoss Artimel - Lord of Artimel Villa. Tall, bald Rick-de-Ben - Quasit messenger of Bnurg Road to Hommlet 'The Child' - four year old girl rescued by Cale, Mathmoss and Pensato Edna - half orc refugee Sir Martinus - Holy Knight of the Order of Aster, met near Hommlet Derndie - Mathmoss serving wench girlfriend in Homlett Brother Maynard - cleric at the Abbey in Goldenfields Glenda - Barmaid at Boar Skull Inn, Goldenfields Hyacinthe - Barmaid at Boar Skull Inn, Goldenfields Humperdink - a guide Rankar - a bandit leader Jaroo - druid of Homlett. Fights Cale Elem Oats - the captain of the militia Mrs Murfle - the leather workers wife Mr Weaver - the weaver Mrs Hopps - the brewers wife Tolgar Anuvien - the Lord of Goldenfields Darknessdeep Kreenan - darknessdeep cleric Hirken - dd a man, underfed and miserable, intelligent Werner - dd a woman, dirty clothes, skinny, bright eyed Zander - dd a citizen Anger - dd a young citizen Hellion - a lvl 12 wizard, 68 years old Fred - Hellion's flesh golem retainer Dr Karl Adenauer - sage of Count Heydrich Count Riener Heydrich - lord of the Hall of Heroes, vampire, dead Katrina Heydrich - Riener's sister Nastassia - Riener's victim, healer Cormyr Tunaster Dranik - asking for help in Wheloon Lady Arthus - cleric in Wheloon Fembrys - chased TD out of temple, we took him prisoner Constal Tholl - captain of the Purpledragons, guards of Wheloon Lord Redbeard - ruler of Wheloon Amnic Basult - bookseller, has gone missing (found dead) Baldergas Mhaeraoon - owner of Wyvern Inn (left recently) Asanta - his daughter cha12 Baerill - his daughter cha6 Mhaeraoon Shan Thar - a cleric, probably a baddy, taken prisoner Kevren - baddie cleric Orlenstar Thirthorn - driud of Wheloon Vera Wavecrest - lady we rescued from temple Duncan and Kenniwick - merchants, dead in temple Durgen - tv a male dwarf cleric of Moradin Kereem - tv a male human paladin of Tyr Smote - tv a male halfling sorcerer with clever hands Tholwick - tv a male human adept Halish - tv a male human cleric of Mystra Dava (female), - tv human apprentice to an evoker from Marsember Mendios (male) - tv human apprentice to an evoker from Marsember Zephan (male) - tv human apprentice to an evoker from Marsember Constal Maximanus Thall - captain of the guard, or something, purple helmets Sweaty Burt - a town drunk Judge Pugnations 'Hempkneck' Brown - a judge in Weyloon Judge Elderberry 'The Blade' - a judge in Weyloon Judge Herbert 'Kindling' Finksnottle! - a judge in Weyloon Norry Waywalket - (a gnome) traveller merchant Coobert Draftworth - (a human) traveller merchant Kessessek - shaman of the lizardmen tribe in Vast Swamp Maurran - a Shadar-kai Gathan - lizardman leader and death-wish pest Mendios - domination spell victim Bestra - baddie woman, captured but then died on the way to Weyloon Nakal and Nanti - lizardfolk warriors Jatol - lizardfolk female cook Cupcay - lizardfolk boy Kithguard - a Shadar-kai, dies in captivity Ethar - woman killed in the Ebon Dome Blackwill Akhmelere - we found a letter addressed to him from Ethar. a Watchful Skull Zertharmas - a teifling we killed off in the Ebon dome` Despayr - naughty dragon Rolanda - a POS rat awakened by Rollo Tholwick - a male human adept. Saved by party Durgen - a male dwarf cleric of Morodin. Saved by party Kareem - a Human male paladin of tyr. Saved by party Smote - male halfling sorcerer. Saved by party Beothea - woman in the corpse room, later killed by Drashnag Riverbek Random Hasserteeb - tiefling bard Skeldrog - half orc barbarian Kaleb - thief leader Queen Elisa IV (vampire) Ormund the wizard (vampire) Aktair the diplomat (high elf vampire) Trash the jailor (ogre vampire) Varis the Demonbinder Rodger - Random's burglar mate Category:Hubs Category:Dungeons and Dragons